1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a user interface for and management of input signals provided by a television system. Specifically, the embodiments of the present invention include an on screen display (OSD) system for managing and navigating television system functionality and input source selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television systems provide a set of connectors to receive multiple input sources. An input source can be a video cassette recorder (VCR) device, a digital versatile disk (DVD) device, a cable or satellite receiver or an audio amplifier. Connector types for receiving these input sources include composite connectors, S-Video connectors, component connectors, coaxial connectors, HDMI connectors and audio RCA connectors. Any of these connectors can be directly connected to an input source or connected indirectly to the television system through a switch. A switch allows multiple input sources to share a single connector on a television by multiplexing the input sources to a single connector.
A user of a television system can select an input source for display using a button on a remote control for the television system. A separate input button may be provided for each input source or a single button may be provided to cycle through the signals received from each connector. If a switch is utilized, then the input source attached to the switch must be manually selected at the switch in addition to the input selection through the television system. The television system displays a name for each of the input sources as they are selected or cycled through. The names are fixed in relation to the connector and typically identify the connector type (i.e., S-Video, component or HDMI). In some cases other labels are utilized, such as Video 1, DVD or YbYyYr, that are intended to identify a signal source or type. However, these labels are fixed to the connector and designations such as DVD may actually be for connectors attached to another device such as a cable box and not to a DVD device. As a result, input source selection is difficult to understand and utilize. Many users unintentionally change input sources and require assistance to change the input sources to the desired input source.